Song fic's
by Rini1Nara1
Summary: This is where I put a bunch of Song Fic's I wrote. I do not own Naruto or any of the songs I use. Rated T to be safe. Please Read and Review.


**Here I am writing a series of sing-fics!**

**This is a song-fic to ****Kryptonite ****by ****3 doors down.**

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Kryptonite.**

**Characters- Naruto and Sasuke**

**I took a walk around the world  
>To ease my troubled mind<strong>

I looked at Sasuke as he stood in front of me. His black, emotionless eyes met my blue ones, and I wanted to badly to punch him. He was why I was in this mess, he was the reason I had weakness.

**I left my body laying somewhere  
>In the sands of time<strong>

I had stopped having fatal flaws at a young age, although some would call my stupidity and ignorance a fatal flaw, that is not true.

"Sasuke… you seem too…

**But I watched the world float  
>To the dark side of the moon<strong> 

"..like the darkness I always run away from. The darkness I have spent my whole life so far trying to not let consume me. I will never understand why you would do so, for it leads to a path of hate….

**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**

"… and it is what makes you my weakness. You are everything I never wanted to be, while at the same time, yearned to be. I yearned to be it so badly that it almost hurt inside, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't be like you. I hate it so much that you are my weakness. I despise that my weakness is the thing I ran away from and wished to be at the same time."

**I watched the world float  
>To the dark side of the moon<strong>

Sasuke was staring at me, the emotionless eyes were comprehending the words. He took a deep breath and his eyes turned from emotionless to understanding.

**After all I knew it had to be  
>Something to do with you<br>I really don't mind what happens now and then**

"You, Naruto," he said, "are the bane of my being and the light on the path. You are the person that I wanted to be and have always looked up to. I would never tell you, but now I have no choice because you need to know this now….

**As long as you'll be my friend at the end**

**If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<strong>

"…you are also my deepest weakness. You are that bond that I couldn't bare to truly sever and it is why I am weak. I couldn't do it and now it will forever be my weakness. The irony to it all is that we are each others weakness, but also each others strength."

**If I'm alive and well, will you be  
>There a-holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side  
>With my superhuman might<strong>

I looked down at the ground before looking back up to meet Sasuke's eyes. I understood what he was saying, and it meant more than it probably should.

**Kryptonite**

"I get it," I said unusually quiet as I rocked slightly on my feet, "I understand and I think it is the one thing that keeps us from going insane from the pressures of our ninja lives. We both knew pain,…

**You called me strong, you called me weak,  
>But still your secrets I will keep<strong>

"… and we both still KNOW pain…

**You took for granted all the times**  
><strong>I never let you down<strong>

"… but we also both know, and have known, love. We understand each other in unusual ways, because even if our pain is different, it still has the same cure. That one person to understand you, that one person that gets what is going on…

**You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
>If not for me then you'd be dead<strong>

"… we know how to keep each other propped up and motivated, thereby being each others strength, while at the same time knowing what knocks the other down, scratching them permanently, that being each others weakness."

**I picked you up and put you back  
>On solid ground<strong>

**If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well,  
>Will you be there a-holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side  
>With my superhuman might<strong>

Me and Sasuke, stood there staring at each other. It was a comfortable silence,that brought along thoughts of happiness and memories of better times.

**Kryptonite**

"No matter," Sasuke said, "I must go now. We have spoken to long. I just believed that you may need to know some truth to what I thought of you before I left."

**If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
>Holding my hand<strong>

I watched as he stood there for another second before darting off into the trees, leaving me to my thoughts, and it truly dawned on me.

**I'll keep you by my side  
>With my superhuman might<strong>

If I had realized it earlier, maybe I wouldn't be in a problem like this. I could have avoided this whole situation.

**Kryptonite  
>Yeah!<br>**

But I didn't realize it and I let it happen.

**If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<strong>

Instead of just becoming close to Sasuke, I became something more. Something that went farther than just the boundaries of 'close.'

**If I'm alive and well,  
>Will you be there a-holding my hand<strong>

Sasuke became my one, real,

**I'll keep you by my side  
>With my superhuman might<strong>

True, fatal flaw,

My very own, special,

K**r**y**p**t**o**n**i**t**e**


End file.
